Taking The Blows For Love
by DiamondOnFire04
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been going out since their early years in high school. Katniss gets dragged into the mob and leaves Peeta. Months later she goes back home and struggles to separate her murderous life with her previous life. Modern Day.
1. Chapter 1

_Looking for heaven, found a devil in me_

** Katniss POV **

"Any last words?" I point my gun on the temple of the guy on the floor. Im holding him into a sitting position by the collar of his shirt and squatting in front of him.

"Suck my big-" I cut him off with a shot to his brain. Splattering blood all over myself. I smile wickedly and Prim laughs.

"They always try to sound like their the shit when their the ones with a gun pointed at them. It never gets old." I laugh along with her and shove my gun into my knee lengthed boot.

"Come on, lets move his puny ass into the bushes." We lift him from the concrete and swing him back and forth until we both let go and the lifeless body flies into the bushes.

"That's probably the best part of the job." Prim says and we both laugh. We make our way to our cars and I turn to hug Prim.

"See you soon Prim. I got a hot date with my bed tonight." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Uggh. Lucky. I have classes in like an hour then work after. I guess i'll see you whenever." She waved then got into her car and drove off. I took out baby wipes I keep in the glove compartment and start cleaning the blood off my face, arms, and chest. Luckily im wearing a black shirt and dark jeans so the blood isn't noticeable on my clothes. Learned my lesson after I wore a white shirt and had people looking at me like a killed someone. Little did they know, that's basically my life now. I Katniss Everdeen am a part of the Mafia. I have been for about six months. Well I've been more involved in the last six months. I really started three years ago at the age of 20. Sadly Prim got involved too. Well basically my entire family. I know girls aren't really a part of the dirty work like shooting or killing, but apparently me, Prim, Johanna, our uncle Haymitch, and our cousin Gale are one of the best teams.

"Hey, apple bottoms, by the looks of your clothes I'd say another man down?" Johanna, my roommate, is the only one of my friends who knows about our situation. Not by choice. Although she and Gale have been going out for about a year, Johanna has been my best friend since kindergarten. Over the years she became close with my family and became very comfortable. She came with us from Detroit.

I close the door from our apartment. "Hey, sugar plum. And yes. Man down." I walk into my bedroom and grab clothes. I shower for about and hour, making sure im completely blood free. Once im done I lay on the loveseat, watching TV with Johanna.

"So..." She starts, "Guess who called me again."

"Please don't tell me it was Peeta." I cover my eyes with my forearm.

"Oh but then I'd be lying." I groan. I broke up with Peeta a few months ago. Hiding my involvement in the mob was becoming too hard in Detroit since we decided to move together in our senior year of college. So I broke up with him and came to Chicago. I tried to make the break up as easy as possible, but we've been together for so long. Since we were just barely sixteen year old sophomores in high school, to just a few months ago, both of us 23 now. The break up was really emotional. He didn't get mad at me at the time though. Im not so sure about now. When I broke up with him I came to Chicago the next day, packing only a few clothes and personal items. I still miss him like crazy. Hes the only person I will ever love. I haven't been involved with anyone else since the break up three months ago. I almost picked up the phone to talk to him a few times. But I just cant risk him getting caught up in the mob too.

"What did he say?" But I already know the answer.

Johanna snorts. "What do you think?" Everyone knows Johanna and my family moved here. I don't talk to our friends anymore. They all basically went against me when they found out I broke up with Peeta. But they don't know the entire story. She still talks to them but does her best to defend me without telling them anything.

I sigh. "Should I just tell him the truth?"

Now its her time to sigh. I've been fighting with myself. One day I think its ok to let him in again. The next I think its better for us not to be together. "How many times did I tell you to just tell him? You just keep putting it off. Either do or don't. If you do then maybe he'll accept you, which I know he will. He's too much of a softy. If he doesn't, then you'll just have to move on. If you don't tell him you'll just be with what ifs. And that's something you both don't deserve." I nod and bite my lip.

As I lay in bed several hours later after tossing and turning, I get up from the bed and search the drawers for the ziplock bag that holds the sky blue t-shirt. I open the ziplock bag and take the shirt out, revealing just a small part of it and inhale deeply.

Its his scent.

I look on top of the drawer and grab the picture frame showcasing Peeta hugging me from behind with his chin on the top of my head. I go to my bed and search for the pearl under my pillow case. I start sobbing loudly for I don't know how long until Johanna comes in and wraps her arms around me, putting my head to her chest as I clutch the items in my hands to my heart.

"If you're this way, he's worse."

"I need Peeta." I barely choke out.

"You know what you need to do."

* * *

"Come on Gale, we got to meet Cato in less than an hour." I yell impatiently.

"Calm down, girl on fire. We'll get there on time." Girl on fire or Fire girl is my mob name. Only our leader knows our real name. Gale is The Animal. Haymitch is Hunter. Johanna is Axe. And Prim is Legs.

I snort. "Not with your slow ass. You drive like a grandpa." This earns me a glare.

**_Forty five minutes later..._ **

"You're late." Cato says flatly.

"Sorry man, you how cautious we are when we come here." Gale responds. Were in the parking lot of an abandoned looking building. This is the Chicago base. The outside looks like a warehouse, but once you drive up the hill you go into an abandoned parking lot. There's a set of stairs in the back corner that leads upstairs to our leader. Snow.

Cato takes out a brown leather suitcase. "Here's your paycheck."

"20 g's each. Right man?"

"Yes. All four of yous," Me, Gale, Johanna, and Prim get paid together. Haymitch separately. Gale opens the suitcase then closes it. "Boss man wants to speak to you twos." Me and Gale share a look. This is rare. When he speaks to us its usually to do some crazy task. I look to Cato and nod. Gale carries the suitcase and we follow Cato to Snow. He enters first to announce were here then motions for us to enter. When we do Snow is seated in a big red leather chair behind a big white desk, hands clasped together. Prim, Johanna, and Haymitch are here also. Great.

"You're all probably wondering why you're here," Snow starts. We all nod. "I have a task for you. We need a leader taken out," He eyes us all then hands Cato folders. Cato gives us each our folder then stands off to the side again. "Don't disappoint me. I expect this to be done by the end of August. You are free of tasks until this mission is complete. Dismissed." We all walk out and head to where we park our cars outside.

"How you guys got here?" I ask. "

You know my cars fucked up, sweetheart." I roll my eyes and turn to Prim.

"I was in town when Cato called."

"I was in the middle of work," Johanna grumbles. "Bastard could've warned us."

"Stop complaining and get in the car, babe." Gale says. We all get in and drive away.

* * *

"This task is impossible. And its going to take forever." I huff and throw myself on the floor, grabbing a pillow from the couch to rest my head on while I put my feet on the armrest.

"Its bullcrap." Johanna mutters.

"I cant believe he isn't giving us backup. How are five people suppose to take on a leader in three months?" Prim says.

Gale keeps studying the contents in the folder. Haymitch has it on his lap and is drinking out of a Bacardi bottle. "There has to be a reason. This Paylor guy seems extremely dangerous." Gale states.

"Of course, dummy. He wants us dead," Haymitch says. "But what he doesn't know is Paylors secret." We all share a look.

I turn to Haymitch. "What you getting at Mitchy?" He shakes his head before answering.

"Not now. Im going home. This is too much for one day." Gale and Prim decide to leave also and we all say our goodbyes.

Johanna gets up from the couch. "Well, im going to bed. See you in the morn morn, brainless."

"Night, Jo." I stay laying on the floor for about ten minutes when I feel my phone vibrate next to me. I reach for it and see its Peeta calling. He stopped calling me a while ago. He only called Prim, Johanna, and Haymitch said something about him once or twice. Usually he texted me. This is my chance. I get up and run-hop to my room then pick it up. Were both quiet for a few moments until he breaks it.

"_Katniss?" _

"Yea, its me."

_"I just wanted to hear your voice. I mean I- um. Uh. How are you?"_

"Im fine. I miss you."

_ "I miss you too."_

"We need to talk. I'll go to you."

_ "Sure. When are you free?" _

"Anytime."

_ "Saturday?"_

"Ok," I pause. "I love you, Peeta. Forever."

_ "I love you too, Kat. Always."_

* * *

I groan. "Why the hell is it so busy today? Its the first day of spring break for fucks sake." I lean against the kitchen counter next to Johanna while we wait for our food to serve the tables. We both work in a diner. Its our cover up job. Assigned by Snow himself. How considerate of him.

"These dumb asses should be partying it up in Mexico or some shit. I want to get the hell out of this dump already."

_** Ding! **_

"Table 7 Katniss!" I groan again and collect the large platter of food ready to be delivered and continue working.

"Don't worry, brainless. You'll be seeing your obsessed lover soon." I glare at her. Then smile and she starts laughing. A few hours later my mother, Prim, Gale, Johanna, Haymitch, and myself are on the hour and a half plane ride back to Detroit for spring break. My phone call with Peeta was the most I've said to him since the break up other than the _''Im sorrys''_, _''Its for your safetys''_, _''I miss you toos''_, and the line I always wrote _''I love you''_. And he always said he loved me back. I pull out my phone and text him.

Should be about an hour.

* * *

**Peeta POV **

"Good evening, Ken." I groan.

"Finnick, stop calling me that." He chuckles. I pull at my hair and pull out my phone again. Madge noticed and sighs.

"Seriously, Peeta, stop checking your phone. That bitch probably just said she coming here to make you feel better." I told all our friends about the phone call with Katniss. They weren't particularly happy. They've all held grudges with her since I told them she broke up with me. Im not mad at her. I know she wouldn't do it for no reason. Hopefully when she comes she can explain herself.

"Katniss wouldn't stand me up."

Delly scoffs. "Just like she wouldn't leave you."

"Well something's wrong. You guys don't know her like I do. The way she was when we broke up. The sound in her voice on the phone. I know her, and I know something's up. Can you guys leave she's going to be here soon."

"No Peeta," Annie starts, "We need to make sure she's not here to play games."

"It can wait. Our conversation is more important." They reluctantly leave not long after. I sit on the couch and put my feet up on the slanted coffee table. The two legs on the right broke because of a horny mishap. I smile at the memory. Not 20 minutes later there's a knock on the door. I go over and open it. "Katniss."

* * *

**Three years ago**

It's a sunny day in Detroit. Fresh snow on the ground. Their friends decided the take the weekend off for family. Although they all live in the same state of Michigan and can see them anytime, they all spend more time with each other than with their families. Katniss and her father were singing along to some pop song on the radio while Gale, his father, Johanna, and Prim were in the backseat. They were going to go searching for a Christmas tree. Johannas parents had died two years ago in a car crash not long after they started college. She didn't take it hard. She was always closer to the Everdeens anyway.

Once they get there, Prim, Johanna, and Katniss find a perfect tree after multiple disagreements. Gale and his father go a few trees further to continue searching. Katniss' father was just about to swing his axe when they hear it.

A gun shot.

Suddenly multiple gun shots are going off. It all happened too fast. Katniss' father fell to the floor with blood pouring out his side and called for the kids to run while throwing the car keys to them. Gale and his father ran over to them. Gales father pulled out his gun and started shooting to the men hiding behind trees. Katniss' father pulled out his gun and started shooting. They were policeman and always carried their gun and badge for emergencies.

Gale tried getting everyone to safety. But Katniss refused. She wasn't leaving them. She told Johanna to go to the car and call the police with Prim. Johanna grabbed the axe and ran with Prim. Katniss went back to her father and her uncle who were both lying on the floor surrounded by snow covered blood. He handed her his gun. He pulls her down and whispers,

"Don't underestimate anyone..or anything...Peet's good...Its going to be hard...Remember who the enemy is...I love you all." He closes his eyes and Katniss knew he was gone.

Gale has his fathers gun in his hand and tells Katniss its not safe to stay. As if to prove his point a gun shot was heard. The loaded their guns and started running to the car. Gale takes the drivers seat and starts the car while Katniss gets in the passenger and tells Prim and Johanna to lie down in the trunk. Not a few minutes later a car comes up next to them on the passenger side and a man rolls down his window to shoot. The glass breaks and Katniss and Gale both begin shooting. The man gets shot in the face multiple times and goes off the side of the rode.

Once they know they were far enough they pulled into a side block and sat quietly. Shocked. Paralyzed. Traumatized. They were too caught up in their thoughts they didn't notice a man dressed in all black walking up to the car until he was tapping on the drivers window. Gale rolls down the window and the man leans forward, resting his forearms on it.

"You kids are in a lot of trouble, you know," He states. Everyone stood quiet. "Im Cato. Boss man wants to meet yous tomorrow. Welcome to the business, unofficially. I'll pick you guys up around the block from your house at 2. The brunette in the back too. Everdeen. Am I correct?" Katniss nods.

"What business?" Gale asked. Cato smirks.

"Why the mob business of course."

* * *

Gale, Katniss, Johanna, and Haymitch were standing across from Snow. They told Haymitch. He was the only adult male in the family now. Not really to Gale. They were cousins because Katniss' dad and Gales mom were brother and sister. Haymitch was Katniss' moms brother. But Haymitch was an uncle to just about everyone. Even their friends called him Uncle Haymitch.

They all stood. Faces pale. Backs stiff. Snow just informed them of their unwelcomed job. They'll start off with small jobs a few times a month. They all knew how to handle a gun. James, Brad, and Haymitch were all police officers. James and Brad always took their kids and their to the shooting range when they could. Which came in handy for Gale, Katniss, Johanna, and later, Prim. They were never even told why they were dragged into this mess. And they never asked.

They were too scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Sex scenes, reminiscing, and of course love ahead. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Deeper Than Love_

**3 Months Earlier**

Katniss awoke to a steady beating heart. She had her head on Peetas chest. Left arm over his waist. Both of his were around her body. Legs tangled together. No matter how they fell asleep, they always awoke in each others arms. She propped her chin on his chest and frowned. Today was the day she would do it. Break up with him, that is. Hiding was getting too hard. She couldn't tell him either. She didn't want him to do something stupid and get himself hurt. Or she didn't want him to think any less of her. She killed people. She's a murderer. Why wouldn't he?

Peetas eyes flutter open. He smiles but then notices Katniss' distress and frowns.

"What's wrong, babe?" He hugs her to him tighter.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "You're going to hate me."

He furrowed his eyebrows and looks at her, question in his eyes. "I could never hate you." She opens her eyes, now wet with tears threatening to spill over.

"Even if I left you?"

"Kat, what are you talking about?" She gets up quickly and sits on the bed facing him as he gets up to lean on the beige headboard.

"Im so sorry Peeta..." She didn't know exactly what to say. He was her only boyfriend. She never experienced a break up. She got up from the bed and pulled out her suitcase from the closet across the room she bought a week before.

"Katniss, what's going on?" Peeta couldn't believe what was happening. He thought they were fine. He didn't understand why she was leaving. She put the suitcase on the bed and went to her dresser to retrieve some clothes. Peeta sat down next to the suitcase as he watched her shove her things into it. He began crying. "Is there someone else?" He asked with a shaking voice.

Katniss sighed and stood in front of him. She had tears running down her face as well. "No. There will never be someone else, Peeta. There never has."

Peeta looked up and into her eyes. "Then why are you leaving me? I thought you were happy." More tears ran down his face as he watched her sob and sniff.

"I am happy with you. I don't want to leave you. But I have to." This gave Peeta hope. He thought he could talk her into staying. He got up from the bed and hugged her close to him.

"You don't have to. Just stay." He pleaded onto her neck. Katniss shook her head and pulled back to put her hand on his cheek.

"Im doing this for your safety, Peeta. Please don't be mad with me. You don't understand." She pulled back and grabbed her suitcase.

"Then help me understand, Katniss." She put on her shoes even though she was still in her pajamas.

"Im keeping you safe. I cant tell you. Im sorry." He followed her to the front door.

"What are you keeping me safe from?" He asked.

Katniss sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Really bad people," Peeta grabbed her hips and kissed her sweetly, then pulled back to rest his forehead on hers. "I love you, Peeta. Forever."

"I love you too, Katniss. Always." She pulled back and left out the door, not looking back. Luckily she didn't. She most likely would've saw Peetas broken heart through his chest. That sight would be enough for her to die.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

"Katniss." We smile and she rushes into my arms, holding onto me tightly. I don't hesitate to put my arms around her and hold her just as tight. I close my eyes as I rest my cheek on top of her head, letting the tears fall. She pulls back with tears down her face as well.

"We need to talk," She says. I nod and close the door as she sits on the sofa. I walk to her and take a seat beside her. She leans back in her seat, closes her eyes, and sighs before opening them again and looking at the ceiling. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." She looks at me.

"I guess you do."

"Hold on," She gets up and goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a can of soda. "Want one?" I nod and we both take a few sips before she takes her shoes off and tucks her feet under her. We smile at each other before she finally starts.

"It started three years ago. The day dad died. Remember I told you we were going tree hunting?" I nod and she continues. "Well you already know the story about the shooting and everything. But we left the part out when we left. I told Prim and Johanna to run to the car and me and Gale stood behind and got our dads guns when the shooting started again." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I put an arm around her and she leans into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Me and Gale ran to the car and were being followed by a guy and he started shooting at my side. But were all already experienced with guns so I-" She closes her eyes again and takes in a breath. I rub her arm assuredly. "I shot his face. We drove a little while longer when a man came to us and told us we were wanted by his boss. We told Haymitch and he got involved too. The next day we were welcomed to the business and started little by little."

"What business are you talking about?" I ask, still a little confused.

"Im in the mob, Peeta." I stiffen and pull back to look her in the eye.

"What?"

"Im in the mob, Peeta," She repeats. "I have been for three years. Up until about 6 months ago I was doing little jobs. Now im more involved. My boss doesn't give us a choice. He'll kill us if we go against him. That's why I left you. I wanted you to be safe. But I couldn't do it. I love you too much."

"You should of just told me, Kat. " I sigh.

"I almost did. So many times. But I didn't want you to see me differently either." She whispers. I look at her. She's looking down so I cup her chin and tilt her head up.

"I don't think any different of you. Your still you. Your still Katniss. You'll never change. I wont allow it." We both lean forward for a soft, sweet kiss. But it still has the same effect it had when we were fifteen. Our lips mold together and I always feel a jolt of electricity.

"I missed you so much." She says when we break apart.

"I obviously missed you too." She laughs.

"I could tell. All those calls and messages you left." I smile and feel my cheeks getting warm.

"I love you, Katniss."

"I love you, Peeta." We kiss again and when we pull apart we stay in each others arms.

"Hoe long are you staying in Detroit?" I ask.

"I don't really need to go back for a while I think. We got a new task from our leader that needs to be done by august so I think im good for a while."

"What's your task?" She bites her lip before answering.

"We need to take out a leader. Just the five of us. Which is crazy. But Haymitch does all our research and stuff. We just do the dirty work." I nod and change the topic.

"Where are you staying?"

"Our old home. Mom didn't sell it."

"You know, this is still our apartment." I smirk.

She smiles. "Thank god." She walks to the front door and opens it. She disappears for a second then comes back with two suitcases.

"Someone came prepared." I laugh. She shrugs and starts for the bedroom. I get up and follow her. She puts the suitcases in front of her dresser and hops on the bed smiling. I smile and jump on top of her. She squeals and we both start laughing. She holds onto the back of my neck with one hand while the other rests in my hair. I missed the feeling. We kiss and I feel the spark I always feel.

She pulls back. "Make love to me."

I kiss her again, then her cheek. "I love you." She massages my scalp.

"I love you, too." I lift her shirt over her head and she does the same to me. I kiss and nibble her neck then undo the button on her pants and tug them down. She runs her hands over my chest. She sits up and places kisses on my chest while unbuckling my belt and sliding my pants down to my knees. I sit down and kick them off before pushing Katniss back down. She unhooks her bra and my mouth immediately goes to her left nipple, earning a loud moan. I play with her other nipple with my left hand while the right tugs on her panties and she immediately takes them off. I go to her opening to see how wet she is.

"You're so wet, baby." She moans then reaches for my underwear. She tugs them down and releases my hardness. I finish taking them off then go back to Katniss.

"Im still on the pill." She says. I smile and spread her legs. She lifts one on my shoulder and the other around my waist as I push into her slowly. We both moan and begin our passionate love making.

"You feel so good, Kat." I thrust in and out of her slowly a few more times before I turn my head to the side to kiss her ankle, down to her calf. I move my body down lower with each kiss, making my way to her thighs. I lean on my elbows and Katniss kisses me then wraps her arms around my back. I thrust into her slowly a few more minutes when I feel myself getting close. I rub her clit and immediately feel her walls clench.

"Oh, Peeta. Yes, baby!" She moans. I feel her cum around me and I let go, moaning Katniss' name. I fall on top of her, out of breath and she holds onto me tightly. I rest my head on her breasts as I feel her wipe away my hair stuck to my sweaty forehead then kiss it. I smile and close my eyes. We lie there for a few more minutes before I roll over to my side. Katniss comes over to me and puts her head on my chest with an arm wrapped around my waist. I wrap both my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Im glad you came." I whisper.

"Im glad you called a few days ago."

"Im glad you answered." She looks up at me.

"Im glad you didn't give up on me. That you love me."

"I would never give up on you," I answer. "Your stuck with me. You have been for seven years."

"And I've loved every minute."

I raise my eyebrow. "Even the fights?"

"Especially the fights. Make up sex is the best." She laughs.

I smile and kiss her. "Goodnight, Kat. I love you."

"Goodnight, Peeta. I love you, too."

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wake up with Peeta still sleeping beside me. I lift my head from his chest and smile at the sight of him. His mouth is open a little. He's snoring softly and has a little drool coming out of his mouth. Last time I woke up like this I broke up with him. I lay on my back, careful not to wake Peeta. I look around the room. The white dressers on each side of the bed with a marble counter top. The full length mirror beside the door. It took us forever to find this little one bedroom apartment on the second floor of a two story home. I still remember the day we found it.

_"Were never going to find it!" I walk into my dorm and throw myself on my bed. Peeta calmly closes the door with a smile and walks over to me._

_"Im sure we'll find it soon." I cross my arms over my chest and sit up._

_"Peeta, we've been searching since the end of junior year. Were almost finishing senior year now. What if we don't find it by then?"_

_He smirks. "You can move in with me and my family until we do." I groan and he starts laughing._

_"Its not funny." He leans against the wall and hugs my pillow, still laughing._

_"Aww, yes it is. Think about how funny it would be for my parents. All three of us boys back in the house. Rye with his constant one night stands. Bran and his girlfriend staying there to save for a house. Now me and you. That's a mistake waiting to happen." I laugh along with him. That honestly would be horrible. I've only stayed for days at a time but permanently? I don't think so. Their grown men now, each only a year apart. But when their together they turn into little kids. Although it was fun, me and Peeta want to start our life together. All the apartments we've seen are either too crappy or too fancy. We just want a decent apartment._

_"Okay. Lets play the game." He says._

_"Go."_

_"Worst case scenario?" He asks._

_"We move in with your family." I smile._

_"Best case scenario?" He asks._

_"We find the perfect apartment." I say._

_"Tell me more." He pushes._

_"We can have sex anytime we want. Without having to worry about Johanna ruining the moment." I say with a smirk._

_"Tell me more."_

_"We can go through with that deal."_

_He smiles so wide I swear his face is hurting. "The one about that proposal? And I can finally make you my wife?" He asks._

_I nod." That's if you'll still want me."_

_"Always and forever, babe. Don't forget it." He winks. I laugh._

_"Go to your dorm and get ready, everyone's meeting here in about an hour to go that diner Finnick talked about."_

* * *

_"Peeta, you moron." I sigh._

_"Babe, calm down." He chuckles._

_"I am calm. But we've been driving in circles for at least ten minutes."_

_He smirks. "Technically, we've been driving in squares. Blocks got edges, babe" I couldn't help but laugh._

_"Fine whatever. We should just park here somewhere and then go look for it walking." He agrees and parks at a corner._

_"Damn Finnick and his experimenting. What's so good about this diner again?" He asks as we close our doors and begin walking._

_I sigh. "Supposedly it has a 60's theme. Waiters in roller-skates, jukebox, disco, and all that."_

_"It better be good. Gas isn't cheap." I laugh and stop to hug him._

_"Oh relax. You know maybe you wouldn't have wasted so much gas if you would've just followed him like you were supposed to instead of pulling into the McDonalds parking lot for a quickie."_

_He laughs. "Its not my fault. You were sitting there looking all hot and the parking lot was empty anyway. Mostly." We both laugh and he gives me a quick kiss before we start walking again, hand in hand. After we walked a block we see a man closing the back of a loaded moving truck then goes to drive away. Theres a man standing on the steps of the house the truck was parked in front of. Peeta stops to talk to the man._

_"Did that man just move out?" The man nods._

_"Are you two looking for an apartment?" _

_"Yes." Peeta responds._

_The man smiles. "Well I haven't started showing it yet. You can check it out right now if you want. Its $1,200 a month." I look to Peeta and nod. The man leads us into the first door then the second to where the official hallway is. We go up the stairs and enter. As soon as you enter you're in the living room/dining room. The man stands to the side as me and Peeta walk around. The first door to the left is the closet. The second is the bedroom, which is a good size. There's a little hallway after with one door, the bathroom. At the end of the little hallway is the kitchen to the right. The kitchen has granite countertops and a pass through to look to the living room. The entire apartment has natural wood floors. I look to Peeta who has a smile on his face._

_"Peeta, this place is perfect. Its even in our budget." I smile._

_"I think so, too." I squeal and jump up down a few times causing him to laugh before I jump in his arms and kiss him. We go the man standing by the front door._

_"What do you guys think?" He asks._

_"We'll take it." Peeta says. We sort things out and on August first we officially had an apartment._

I smile at the memory. That was barely a year ago. I look over at Peeta again and he's still snoring and drooling. I laugh lightly and get out of bed, picking up his shirt and walking over to the bathroom. I shower and wash my hair with my toiletries that are still here. I dry myself off then throw on Peetas shirt again. I brush my teeth then go to the kitchen. I look into the living room through the pass through and see the lop sided coffee table. Horny mishap.

_"Dammit, Kat. You need to stop." I keep rubbing him through his jeans as he drives us home._

_"No. I want you hard for me." I lean over and gently bite his earlobe causing him to moan. I make my way down to his neck and start to kiss and suck. He presses down harder on the gas pedal and within five minutes were parked and running into the house. When we make our way up the stairs to our apartment door he grabs my ass and lifts me up and backs me up to the door. Our tounges fight and we grind against each other. After a few minutes he has the key in the hole and holds me to him as he opens the door._

_He carries me in and slams the door shut. He puts me down and we start undressing ourselves._

_"Peeta, I need you in me. Now." I walk back and sit on the coffee table as he takes his shoes off then comes over to me._

_"Now, Peeta." I lay on the table and Peeta comes over me and slides into me, making us both groan in pleasure. He starts thrusting into me and not long after I feel my climax coming._

_"Peeta, im so close." I moan. He groans then starts to rub me. Suddenly I hear a loud crack and im sitting on top of Peeta._

_"Oh shit." He says and starts to get up._

_"Worry about that later." I say and put my back against the slanted table, holding on to the sides. Peeta smiles mischievously then gets on his knees in front of me and starts pounding into me again. Not long after we both climax and lay on the floor, covered in sweat._

I laugh lightly and take our eggs and bacon to make breakfast. I put coffee to get done then put the bacon to fry. Im almost done with the food so I go to the cabinet to take the plates out. I stand on my toes, making Peetas shirt ride up and show my ass when I feel his arms wrap around me from the back. He kisses my neck.

"Good morning, beautiful." I turn around and see he's just in his boxers.

"Good morning, handsome." He gives me a soft kiss then slips his tounge into my mouth and I suck on it. His hands slide down to my bare ass and he gives it a squeeze before trailing kisses down my neck. I pull back.

"After breakfast, babe. I don't want the only thing im decent at cooking to burn." He laughs and slaps my ass as I go to turn off the heat on the stove and serve us. We eat on the small rectangular table next to the sofa in silence for a few minutes before I speak.

"Are you still working in the high school?"

"Yea. It's been boring since you left. A lot of your students were complaining to me about how their new English teacher 'sucks ass'."

"Did you tell them we broke up... or did whatever it was we did?" I ask.

"No. I just told them you had to go somewhere for a while. I really didn't know what to tell them." He looks down at his food.

"Im sorry I put you in that position."

"It wasn't your fault you got into this mess." I just nod and continue eating. We spend the rest of the day being lazy and making love. And for a while, we were able to pretend everything was back to normal.

* * *

**Review :) Let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ready To Suffer_

**Katniss POV**

I shove my gun back in my boot and turn to Gale.

"We should cover him up with the bags. Don't just leave him there."

He nods. "I'll do it." He jumps on the ledge of the dumpster and starts maneuvering the bags around to cover Gloss.

"So when are we telling Hunter about this?" Jo asks.

"It shouldn't wait. Lets go back to my house. Can you guys call him on your way?" I ask. I look to Peeta. He's looking down to the floor. Jo nods as Gale gets down.

"Meet you there Fire Girl." Gale says. I grab Peetas hand and go to the parking lot through the alley we're in. Once we get to the car I get in the passenger seat and Peeta drives. After a few minutes of silence I look over to Peeta. Its dark out so I see him by the by the lights of the streetlamps.

"Im sorry you had to see that." I say quietly. At the next red light he sighs and turns to me.

"This is getting a lot more serious than we thought, Kat. Im scared." He whispers the last part.

"Im scared too." I feel my eyes getting watery. I knew something like this would happen. Maybe if I hadn't come back he would still be safe. Now Snow has people who wants to kill him. Its either him or me. Gloss said Snow wants me. For what exactly, I don't know. I keep the tears inside. I don't want to cry. I take a deep breath and close my eyes until I hear the car turn off. We get out the car and go into our apartment. A few minutes later I hear the knock. We came up with a special knock.

1,2,3

1,2,3

1,2,3,4,5,6,7

After I've counted the knocks I open it up and see Haymitch, Prim, Jo, and Gale. I let them in and we take our seats. Jo and Gale are on the loveseat and Prim, Haymitch, Peeta, and I are on the three seated one. Peeta slides his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I lean my side onto his chest and wrap my right arm over his shoulder, tangling my hand in the hair on the nape of his neck and massaging. He's tense. He takes a deep breath then turns his head and smiles at me. I smile back and we both lean in for a kiss that lasts a few seconds.

"So what exactly went on?" Haymitch asks.

"I recorded." Peeta says. I look at him questionably.

"You did?" I ask. He nods and pulls his phone out of his phone from his pocket and searches.

"You got the plug for the TV?" Haymitch asks.

"Yea, i'll go get it." He goes to the bedroom and comes back out with the wire. He turns on the TV and connects it. Gloss appears saying his name. We go over the video and once it ends everyone's quiet.

"Send that to me, boy. I'll go over this with Paylor. And we need a name for you."

"Bread Boy." Gale says with a smile, earning a glare from me and Peeta.

"Hot buns." Jo says wiggling her eyebrows. I start thinking. He's like my protector. And im fire.

"Firehawk." I suggest. I look to Haymitch and see him nodding.

"So when are we going to see Paylor?" Prim asks.

"I'll get in contact with her tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can all go down to her office. But if not, I want all you to stay inside. If you need something ask one of your friends to get it for you. Do not leave at all. Not unless its to meet Paylor. Do you understand?" We all nod. "Don't leave AT ALL. Is that clear Girl On Fire?" He asks.

"I heard you the first time, Haymitch."

"Yea but your not the smartest when you don't think." He says. I roll my eyes. Soon everyone has gone and its just me and Peeta.

"Im sorry." I say once were lying down and in ach others arms.

"Its not your fault, Kat." Peeta says soothingly.

"If I never would've come back, you'd be safe." I point out. After a few moments of silence he speaks up.

"Do you regret it?" He asks shakily. I rub his chest.

"Yes and no." I move up so were face to face and he nuzzles my neck and places small kisses. "I don't regret it because I got you back and were both happy. I do regret it because your in danger." He shakes his head.

"You didn't ask for this situation, Kat. Please stop blaming yourself. I cant stand it when you do that," He pulls back slightly to look me in the eye. "Promise me you'll stop blaming yourself." He whispers. If this were anyone else i'd laugh and tell them 'Hell no'. But since this is Peeta, I have to control.

"I promise." And im telling the truth. He smiles and gives me a soft kiss. He never gives me chaste kisses. Whenever I give him one he'll pull me back to him. He says barely a second of having my lips on his isn't enough.

_"I want as much of you as I can get. One day one of us will die first and the other will wish we gave each other more kisses." _He told me when we first started going out.

So he has to have my lips on his for a few seconds longer. I don't mind, I think its cute.

"I love you, Kat."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Hello. Im Clara Paylor, as you all know. But because of our situation I suggest you call me Paylor. Lets get started." I lean onto the big wooden table and stare at the people sitting with us. They look like freaks.

"This is Cinna." Paylor continues, "He's a spy. He'll be helping with your outfits by making sure they're custom fitted and bullet proof." The man is dressed in all black, as is everyone else. He has short curly hair and gold eyeliner.

"This is Beetee. Or Beetle. He's in charge of the electronics. He makes sure we aren't being detected by our van and breaks into systems. For example, video feed. If we were to be doing a job he would break into their camera system and let us go by undetected." She motions to the chubby guy that has glasses that looks to be electronic.

"This is Effie Trinket. She's our gossiper. Or spy. Usually, before we go on a mission she would go undercover and mess with people we're tracking down to get information out of them. Unlike Cinna, who just listens and sneaks around, Effie communicates and manipulates. She and Cinna are the best at what they do." I look at the women with a pale face from make up. She has a bright pink afro and pounds of make up on her face. She looks like Barbie gone wrong.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Jo asks. Always blunt and to the point.

"We're waiting until the end of the deadline Snow gave you. When the job hasn't been done, he'll want to speak to you then kill you. That's when we'll kill him. If not, at least capture him. When we get to him, our bigger crew is going in and will basically take over." Paylor explains.

"But why does he want Peeta dead? He obviously has something in the works for us now." I say.

"Sweetheart, we really don't know what he's planning. We can make assumptions but you know how big he is. We don't know if its a good idea to let you guys keep acting normal. We think we should put you all in hiding." Haymitch says.

"But, of course if Snow was in need of contacting any of you for whatever reason, he wont be able to. And that can cause unwanted problems. So we wont do it," Paylor explains. I nod as she continues. "Whatever Sow is planning or wanting, it revolves around you, Katniss. And right now our objective is to keep you safe. Without you, none of what we're planning will work. So the question is, are you ready to suffer?"

I chuckle. "I am so ready to suffer."

* * *

"No. They all hate me." I whine.

"Come on, Kat. They don't hate you, just misunderstand you." Peeta tries to reason. I throw myself back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. Its been about two weeks since I've been back in Detroit. Peetas family has been bothering Peeta asking about how our talk went. Peeta thinks its time I talk with his family. They all hate me.

"I don't want to." I tell him. He sighs and climbs on top of me. Squishing me, but its strangely comfortable. He knows that.

"Please for me." He says softly. I look into his big, clear, baby blue eyes and instantly melt.

"You cant do that to me." I mumble.

"Do what?"

"Look at me. Your eyes always just... ughh. Just whatever, let me get ready you big moron." I huff and he rolls off me laughing.

"Its not my fault im so damn irresistible, babe." He flexes his muscles and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I never said anything about you being irresistible." I get up and walk to my drawer and dress into a pair of light jeans and a white crop top with black knee lengthed boots for my gun. You never know. I leave my hair down straight and put white stud earrings on. I grab my black studded purse and go turn to Peeta, whos lying on the bed playing a game on his phone.

"Im ready, lets go." His eyes rake over my body so I open my arms and spin.

"You look so sexy." He comes over to me and kisses me. He's about to deepen it but I pull away.

"If im trying to win everyone back I don't think I should be late." He pouts then kisses me softly before he grabs my hand and we all leave.

Thirty minutes later we pull into Peetas parents driveway.

"This is so weird," I start. "Its like im meeting everyone for the first time again."

"At least some of our friends will be there. That makes it a little easier." He says calmly. We walk up the steps and Peeta rings the bell. Within seconds Finnick answers the door. Were all having dinner together. Its just like old times, except for the fact that me and Peeta's family drifted. All of us having dinner together is something that isn't unusual. We always went to either Peeta or my house for food. Mostly Peetas, they always made the food better. My house was more of the hang out house. All our friends were with us all the time, they were barely at their house. Our parents once tried to separate us for a week when we had a school break because of how close we all are. No contact at all. It went really bad. We all basically refused to continue on physically living. So they gave up and decided to let us be.

Finnick gives us tight hugs and greets us. When we walk into the living room I see Rye, Bran and his girlfriend Leevy, Annie, Madge, Delly, Marvel, and Jo. I hug everyone. Receiving nothing from Rye, Bran, and Leevy.

"Katniss! Dear, it seemed like forever since I last seen you." Peetas dad comes over to me and I stand to hug him.

"Hey John, it really has." He has always been nice to everyone unless they really screwed him over. Which I don't think has ever happened. Its impossible to be mean to Peeta and his dad. They're the nicest in the family.

"You know, the last time I saw you was with Peeta. And that was the last time I saw him truly happy. But I see he has the light in his eyes again." He says quietly and looks over to Peeta quickly, who's greeting his mother.

I just nod stupidly. "It was a mistake." Is all I can say.

"It was an asshole move." Leevy says. Whoa. Leevy? Did she really just curse? Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought. Peeta hugs me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder and I rest my hands on his arms.

"Can everyone please leave their comments until after everything is said. You guys don't understand," He says then kisses my neck softly. "Mom." He says with a warning tone. She sighs and comes over to me.

"Its good to see you again, Katniss." She says coldly and extends her hand and I stare at it for a few second before shaking it. What happened to my hug?

"Okay, dinners ready." John yells from the kitchen. I sigh and turn around to face Peeta. I bury my face into his chest.

"This is horrible." I mumble.

"Its barely started," He sighs and kisses the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I grab his hand and go to the dining room where everyone is already seated and beginning to serve themselves. The table was never big enough for all of us so we always had to get extra chairs. After a few minutes of silence and encouraging under the table nudges from some people I decide to just blurt it out.

"So... im in the mob," I look to Mrs. Mellark and see her eyes widening so I quickly add, "But we're working with the F.B.I! We're trying to capture the leader. So im basically undercover." That came out so weak and desperate. Katniss you are the biggest dumbass ever.

"We we're dragged into the mob for defending ourselves after the situation with James and Brad. But Haymitch has been working with detectives since before it happened. We'll be out of this once the leader gets taken out." Jo explains. I send her a look of relief and she nods slightly.

"So technically, you aren't a criminal." Rye says.

"No." I respond.

"Well why'd you break up with Peeta then leave the state?" Bran asks flatly.

"I thought I was keeping him safe."

"Why are you here then?" Peeta's mom, Eve, asks.

"I couldn't stay away. I love him too much." I look at Peeta and he smiles.

"Well all that matters is that you're back. And you're both happy again." Peetas dad says with a smile. I smile and nod. We all continue talking like before these past couple of months didn't happen. Rye and Finnick being their annoying funny and flirty selves. Bran being his funny self again. Leevy being sweet and funny as usual. Eve warmed up a little. She always has been nice. She never shows it as much as John and Peeta. But that's the way she is.

".. So im trying to get this one night stand to leave before the next comes in and she just keeps telling me about how we should go out and im like 'Nah'..." My phone starts ringing so I turn away from Rye who keeps talking to everyone and take it out. Its from an unknown number. I shrug and decide to pick up anyway.

"Hello." I answer.

"Ahh, Girl On Fire. How are you?" My eyes widen. Snow.

"Im fine." I answer weakly.

"Now, I need you to leave the room. Cant have people listening in. How about you go in the kitchen. It seems secure there." I walk to the kitchen. Peeta raises his eyebrows. I hold my hand up and mouth 'stay'. He furrows his eyebrows and nods.

"Now Girl On Fire, I don't know what kind of game your playing. It certainly isn't mine. And that is simply not aloud. I thought you would know by now. The only game you play is mine." He says too calm.

"I understand." I say slowly.

"No I don't think you do. I told you the first day we met and I will tell you again Ms. Everdeen. I do not tolerate lying. You are playing my game. And I always win." I hear his voice filled with 100% venom. Before I can say anything the line goes dead.

* * *

"So who was on the phone earlier?" Peeta asks as we get ready for bed.

"Snow." I say quietly. He freezes.

"What did he say?" I get in the bed and throw the covers over me.

"That im playing his game and he always wins. And that we shouldn't lie to each other. I don't know, a whole bunch of bullshit that has some hidden meaning to him. I really don't want to talk about this now, Peeta. Can we talk about this tomorrow and call everyone over instead?"

He sighs. "Okay," He climbs in next to me. "I love you so much." He puts his arms around me and holds me tight, as if he's afraid Snow will take me overnight.

"I love you too, Peeta." I say and fall asleep instantly.

In the morning, Peeta wakes up at 6:30 and gets ready for his first day back at work. Yes, spring break is over. That means i'll be here alone all day. And be seeing less of him. He leaves at 7:30 but not after helping me do the dishes and picking up the bed. Its something we always did together before leaving for work. I vacuum the area rug and begin sweeping in the kitchen. I have a little pile of dust formed when I hear the door opening. Confused, I look through the pass through and see Cato and two other men I've never seen. The two men run to me and I panic. My gun is in the room. I cant fight off these two men. Especially with Cato standing at my doorway. I attempt to grab a knife anyway but they all fall when the men roughly grab me and sedate me with a needle to my left arm. The only thing I remember is thinking is if Snow wants to play, i'll play.

But it will be my game we're playing this time. Im not the same girl I was three years ago. Im not afraid anymore.

Im ready to suffer.

* * *

**Okkk. So this might be the last chapter for a while, possibly next month. You know, spring break is on so I shall be somewhere in the Caribbean for about the next 2 weeks :) Anywayy, review, favorite, follow. I don't know, just let me know what you think.**

**And thanks for reading. Hope everyone has a nice spring break ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ready To Suffer_

**Katniss POV**

I shove my gun back in my boot and turn to Gale.

"We should cover him up with the bags. Don't just leave him there."

He nods. "I'll do it." He jumps on the ledge of the dumpster and starts maneuvering the bags around to cover Gloss.

"So when are we telling Hunter about this?" Jo asks.

"It shouldn't wait. Lets go back to my house. Can you guys call him on your way?" I ask. I look to Peeta. He's looking down to the floor. Jo nods as Gale gets down.

"Meet you there Fire Girl." Gale says. I grab Peetas hand and go to the parking lot through the alley we're in. Once we get to the car I get in the passenger seat and Peeta drives. After a few minutes of silence I look over to Peeta. Its dark out so I see him by the by the lights of the streetlamps.

"Im sorry you had to see that." I say quietly. At the next red light he sighs and turns to me.

"This is getting a lot more serious than we thought, Kat. Im scared." He whispers the last part.

"Im scared too." I feel my eyes getting watery. I knew something like this would happen. Maybe if I hadn't come back he would still be safe. Now Snow has people who wants to kill him. Its either him or me. Gloss said Snow wants me. For what exactly, I don't know. I keep the tears inside. I don't want to cry. I take a deep breath and close my eyes until I hear the car turn off. We get out the car and go into our apartment. A few minutes later I hear the knock. We came up with a special knock.

1,2,3

1,2,3

1,2,3,4,5,6,7

After I've counted the knocks I open it up and see Haymitch, Prim, Jo, and Gale. I let them in and we take our seats. Jo and Gale are on the loveseat and Prim, Haymitch, Peeta, and I are on the three seated one. Peeta slides his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I lean my side onto his chest and wrap my right arm over his shoulder, tangling my hand in the hair on the nape of his neck and massaging. He's tense. He takes a deep breath then turns his head and smiles at me. I smile back and we both lean in for a kiss that lasts a few seconds.

"So what exactly went on?" Haymitch asks.

"I recorded." Peeta says. I look at him questionably.

"You did?" I ask. He nods and pulls his phone out of his phone from his pocket and searches.

"You got the plug for the TV?" Haymitch asks.

"Yea, i'll go get it." He goes to the bedroom and comes back out with the wire. He turns on the TV and connects it. Gloss appears saying his name. We go over the video and once it ends everyone's quiet.

"Send that to me, boy. I'll go over this with Paylor. And we need a name for you."

"Bread Boy." Gale says with a smile, earning a glare from me and Peeta.

"Hot buns." Jo says wiggling her eyebrows. I start thinking. He's like my protector. And im fire.

"Firehawk." I suggest. I look to Haymitch and see him nodding.

"So when are we going to see Paylor?" Prim asks.

"I'll get in contact with her tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can all go down to her office. But if not, I want all you to stay inside. If you need something ask one of your friends to get it for you. Do not leave at all. Not unless its to meet Paylor. Do you understand?" We all nod. "Don't leave AT ALL. Is that clear Girl On Fire?" He asks.

"I heard you the first time, Haymitch."

"Yea but your not the smartest when you don't think." He says. I roll my eyes. Soon everyone has gone and its just me and Peeta.

"Im sorry." I say once were lying down and in ach others arms.

"Its not your fault, Kat." Peeta says soothingly.

"If I never would've come back, you'd be safe." I point out. After a few moments of silence he speaks up.

"Do you regret it?" He asks shakily. I rub his chest.

"Yes and no." I move up so were face to face and he nuzzles my neck and places small kisses. "I don't regret it because I got you back and were both happy. I do regret it because your in danger." He shakes his head.

"You didn't ask for this situation, Kat. Please stop blaming yourself. I cant stand it when you do that," He pulls back slightly to look me in the eye. "Promise me you'll stop blaming yourself." He whispers. If this were anyone else i'd laugh and tell them 'Hell no'. But since this is Peeta, I have to control.

"I promise." And im telling the truth. He smiles and gives me a soft kiss. He never gives me chaste kisses. Whenever I give him one he'll pull me back to him. He says barely a second of having my lips on his isn't enough.

_"I want as much of you as I can get. One day one of us will die first and the other will wish we gave each other more kisses." _He told me when we first started going out.

So he has to have my lips on his for a few seconds longer. I don't mind, I think its cute.

"I love you, Kat."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Hello. Im Clara Paylor, as you all know. But because of our situation I suggest you call me Paylor. Lets get started." I lean onto the big wooden table and stare at the people sitting with us. They look like freaks.

"This is Cinna." Paylor continues, "He's a spy. He'll be helping with your outfits by making sure they're custom fitted and bullet proof." The man is dressed in all black, as is everyone else. He has short curly hair and gold eyeliner.

"This is Beetee. Or Beetle. He's in charge of the electronics. He makes sure we aren't being detected by our van and breaks into systems. For example, video feed. If we were to be doing a job he would break into their camera system and let us go by undetected." She motions to the chubby guy that has glasses that looks to be electronic.

"This is Effie Trinket. She's our gossiper. Or spy. Usually, before we go on a mission she would go undercover and mess with people we're tracking down to get information out of them. Unlike Cinna, who just listens and sneaks around, Effie communicates and manipulates. She and Cinna are the best at what they do." I look at the women with a pale face from make up. She has a bright pink afro and pounds of make up on her face. She looks like Barbie gone wrong.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Jo asks. Always blunt and to the point.

"We're waiting until the end of the deadline Snow gave you. When the job hasn't been done, he'll want to speak to you then kill you. That's when we'll kill him. If not, at least capture him. When we get to him, our bigger crew is going in and will basically take over." Paylor explains.

"But why does he want Peeta dead? He obviously has something in the works for us now." I say.

"Sweetheart, we really don't know what he's planning. We can make assumptions but you know how big he is. We don't know if its a good idea to let you guys keep acting normal. We think we should put you all in hiding." Haymitch says.

"But, of course if Snow was in need of contacting any of you for whatever reason, he wont be able to. And that can cause unwanted problems. So we wont do it," Paylor explains. I nod as she continues. "Whatever Sow is planning or wanting, it revolves around you, Katniss. And right now our objective is to keep you safe. Without you, none of what we're planning will work. So the question is, are you ready to suffer?"

I chuckle. "I am so ready to suffer."

* * *

"No. They all hate me." I whine.

"Come on, Kat. They don't hate you, just misunderstand you." Peeta tries to reason. I throw myself back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. Its been about two weeks since I've been back in Detroit. Peetas family has been bothering Peeta asking about how our talk went. Peeta thinks its time I talk with his family. They all hate me.

"I don't want to." I tell him. He sighs and climbs on top of me. Squishing me, but its strangely comfortable. He knows that.

"Please for me." He says softly. I look into his big, clear, baby blue eyes and instantly melt.

"You cant do that to me." I mumble.

"Do what?"

"Look at me. Your eyes always just... ughh. Just whatever, let me get ready you big moron." I huff and he rolls off me laughing.

"Its not my fault im so damn irresistible, babe." He flexes his muscles and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I never said anything about you being irresistible." I get up and walk to my drawer and dress into a pair of light jeans and a white crop top with black knee lengthed boots for my gun. You never know. I leave my hair down straight and put white stud earrings on. I grab my black studded purse and go turn to Peeta, whos lying on the bed playing a game on his phone.

"Im ready, lets go." His eyes rake over my body so I open my arms and spin.

"You look so sexy." He comes over to me and kisses me. He's about to deepen it but I pull away.

"If im trying to win everyone back I don't think I should be late." He pouts then kisses me softly before he grabs my hand and we all leave.

Thirty minutes later we pull into Peetas parents driveway.

"This is so weird," I start. "Its like im meeting everyone for the first time again."

"At least some of our friends will be there. That makes it a little easier." He says calmly. We walk up the steps and Peeta rings the bell. Within seconds Finnick answers the door. Were all having dinner together. Its just like old times, except for the fact that me and Peeta's family drifted. All of us having dinner together is something that isn't unusual. We always went to either Peeta or my house for food. Mostly Peetas, they always made the food better. My house was more of the hang out house. All our friends were with us all the time, they were barely at their house. Our parents once tried to separate us for a week when we had a school break because of how close we all are. No contact at all. It went really bad. We all basically refused to continue on physically living. So they gave up and decided to let us be.

Finnick gives us tight hugs and greets us. When we walk into the living room I see Rye, Bran and his girlfriend Leevy, Annie, Madge, Delly, Marvel, and Jo. I hug everyone. Receiving nothing from Rye, Bran, and Leevy.

"Katniss! Dear, it seemed like forever since I last seen you." Peetas dad comes over to me and I stand to hug him.

"Hey John, it really has." He has always been nice to everyone unless they really screwed him over. Which I don't think has ever happened. Its impossible to be mean to Peeta and his dad. They're the nicest in the family.

"You know, the last time I saw you was with Peeta. And that was the last time I saw him truly happy. But I see he has the light in his eyes again." He says quietly and looks over to Peeta quickly, who's greeting his mother.

I just nod stupidly. "It was a mistake." Is all I can say.

"It was an asshole move." Leevy says. Whoa. Leevy? Did she really just curse? Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought. Peeta hugs me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder and I rest my hands on his arms.

"Can everyone please leave their comments until after everything is said. You guys don't understand," He says then kisses my neck softly. "Mom." He says with a warning tone. She sighs and comes over to me.

"Its good to see you again, Katniss." She says coldly and extends her hand and I stare at it for a few second before shaking it. What happened to my hug?

"Okay, dinners ready." John yells from the kitchen. I sigh and turn around to face Peeta. I bury my face into his chest.

"This is horrible." I mumble.

"Its barely started," He sighs and kisses the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I grab his hand and go to the dining room where everyone is already seated and beginning to serve themselves. The table was never big enough for all of us so we always had to get extra chairs. After a few minutes of silence and encouraging under the table nudges from some people I decide to just blurt it out.

"So... im in the mob," I look to Mrs. Mellark and see her eyes widening so I quickly add, "But we're working with the F.B.I! We're trying to capture the leader. So im basically undercover." That came out so weak and desperate. Katniss you are the biggest dumbass ever.

"We we're dragged into the mob for defending ourselves after the situation with James and Brad. But Haymitch has been working with detectives since before it happened. We'll be out of this once the leader gets taken out." Jo explains. I send her a look of relief and she nods slightly.

"So technically, you aren't a criminal." Rye says.

"No." I respond.

"Well why'd you break up with Peeta then leave the state?" Bran asks flatly.

"I thought I was keeping him safe."

"Why are you here then?" Peeta's mom, Eve, asks.

"I couldn't stay away. I love him too much." I look at Peeta and he smiles.

"Well all that matters is that you're back. And you're both happy again." Peetas dad says with a smile. I smile and nod. We all continue talking like before these past couple of months didn't happen. Rye and Finnick being their annoying funny and flirty selves. Bran being his funny self again. Leevy being sweet and funny as usual. Eve warmed up a little. She always has been nice. She never shows it as much as John and Peeta. But that's the way she is.

".. So im trying to get this one night stand to leave before the next comes in and she just keeps telling me about how we should go out and im like 'Nah'..." My phone starts ringing so I turn away from Rye who keeps talking to everyone and take it out. Its from an unknown number. I shrug and decide to pick up anyway.

"Hello." I answer.

"Ahh, Girl On Fire. How are you?" My eyes widen. Snow.

"Im fine." I answer weakly.

"Now, I need you to leave the room. Cant have people listening in. How about you go in the kitchen. It seems secure there." I walk to the kitchen. Peeta raises his eyebrows. I hold my hand up and mouth 'stay'. He furrows his eyebrows and nods.

"Now Girl On Fire, I don't know what kind of game your playing. It certainly isn't mine. And that is simply not aloud. I thought you would know by now. The only game you play is mine." He says too calm.

"I understand." I say slowly.

"No I don't think you do. I told you the first day we met and I will tell you again Ms. Everdeen. I do not tolerate lying. You are playing my game. And I always win." I hear his voice filled with 100% venom. Before I can say anything the line goes dead.

* * *

"So who was on the phone earlier?" Peeta asks as we get ready for bed.

"Snow." I say quietly. He freezes.

"What did he say?" I get in the bed and throw the covers over me.

"That im playing his game and he always wins. And that we shouldn't lie to each other. I don't know, a whole bunch of bullshit that has some hidden meaning to him. I really don't want to talk about this now, Peeta. Can we talk about this tomorrow and call everyone over instead?"

He sighs. "Okay," He climbs in next to me. "I love you so much." He puts his arms around me and holds me tight, as if he's afraid Snow will take me overnight.

"I love you too, Peeta." I say and fall asleep instantly.

In the morning, Peeta wakes up at 6:30 and gets ready for his first day back at work. Yes, spring break is over. That means i'll be here alone all day. And be seeing less of him. He leaves at 7:30 but not after helping me do the dishes and picking up the bed. Its something we always did together before leaving for work. I vacuum the area rug and begin sweeping in the kitchen. I have a little pile of dust formed when I hear the door opening. Confused, I look through the pass through and see Cato and two other men I've never seen. The two men run to me and I panic. My gun is in the room. I cant fight off these two men. Especially with Cato standing at my doorway. I attempt to grab a knife anyway but they all fall when the men roughly grab me and sedate me with a needle to my left arm. The only thing I remember is thinking if Snow wants to play, i'll play.

But it will be my game we're playing this time. Im not the same girl I was three years ago. Im not afraid anymore.

Im ready to suffer.

* * *

**Okkk. So this might be the last chapter for a while, possibly next month. You know, spring break is on so I shall be somewhere in the Caribbean for about the next 2 weeks :) Anywayy, review, favorite, follow. I don't know, just let me know what you think.**

**And thanks for reading. Hope everyone has a nice spring break ;)**


End file.
